


Loving Neighbours

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little explicit Cody/Dave story. My TD OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Neighbours

The place was Oakston, Wisconsin. A town located a bit north of Green Bay, Wisconsin, around the border of the county that Green Bay resides in, actually. Though of course, all still in the United States of America. This place was home to much of your average folk, though also to the O'Holloran family, a family that owned the O'Holloran Bros. corporation, which of course runned alot of television entertainment, namely cartoon shorts, film distrubution, minor film production, and television networks. Not to mention some full on television series of their own too. This company is essentially the main thing the town is known for, but this is not really about the company. Though it deals with one single member of the O'Holloran line, though one that does not share the surname. Cody Emment Jameson Anderson was his full name, though he was often just called Cody. He was the grandson of Fredrick 'Fred' O'Holloran, and son to Lorraine & Carter Anderson, Lorraine of course being the youngest of Fred's three daughters. The Andersons were well off, and Cody went to a private school known as 'Upper Crust College', but they still preffered to live the life of being within the Wisconsin Suburbs, though they did of course have one of the larger suburban homes.

Cody himself was a good looking young boy, he had teal eyes, short brown hair, and a gap in his teeth aswell as a young complextion and short height for someone his age, which of course was 16. He was not that short, but he was usually noteably shorter than his peers. All of this gave him an appearance of being a good bit younger than he really was. He was a sweet boy who was normally nice and friendly, though also a geeky type, a complete tech expert. He also was persistent with his crushes, and sometimes could get possessive, hitting on and flirting with girls that he met, though he never went too far at all. He knew about boundaries, even if sometimes it didn't seem like it. Perhaps this comes from his parents spoiling him, which they do indeed do. Lorraine and Carter often dote on Cody, and Lorraine herself is usually heavily judgemental of those who dare to attempt in dating her son, all of this ending in Cody usually ending up being rejected.

Cody however, never really let this bother him much, he loved his mother after all, for she was his mother, and was just trying to make him have a happy life even if she was being a bit unreasonable. His father, was double his mother's age, in his 60's, and just didn't have the energy that he once had in his youth. It's noteable that his parents married and concieved Cody in Canada, where the age of consent at the time was 14. Though they moved back to America shortly after. Though granted, that has little to do with anything.

Another factor in young Cody's life, was the neighbours. He lived on the end of one street, at the start of a four-way intersection within the Neighbourhood, so he really only had one major set of neighbours: The Sanders. To be honest, he never really saw much of the Sanders. He knew they were Indian-Americans, as in Indians from India, and that they seemed to be your average suburban family, but he and his parents never really got to formally meet with them very much at all. He did know that they had a son, about his age but a bit taller than him, though not by much, but once more, never really interacted much with him either.

Little did Cody know that was all about to change very, very soon indeed.

The day that all of that changed was some day that was during the summer one year, and of course in the summer, Cody spent alot of time outside. He didn't have a job, but on that particular day he was sitting in his home's front yard, relaxing by the front door steps, likely in an attempt to wait for anyone who walks by that he can flirt with. Or, of course, waiting for the school's more popular students to walk by in the hopes of trying to impress them.

Neither of those things would happen on this day.

Well, someone did walk up to him, but it wasn't who Cody expected.

Instead, it was Dave Sanders, the son of the Sanders family, Cody's Neighbours. Dave was an indian-american, and as such he had the naturally tan skin to match it. He also had short black hair, and brown eyes. Like Cody, he had a cute and young complextion, and even had similar issues when it came to love, though he was not very good at flirting, at all. He was also just a bit taller than Cody, but not by much. Like Cody, he also had a very thin body build. Dave himself was a bit of a germaphobe too, and as such never went out much, and when he did he was nervous about doing so.

As such, when he saw Cody sitting outside, he was a bit nervous even more than he was at first. Though, he too was a bit curious about what his neighbours were like, and that curiousity was enough for him to decide he should approach Cody. Once he got close enough, only then then Dave begin speaking to Cody, opening up with a simple:

"H-Hey.", and that grabbed Cody's attention, and he responded with:

"Hey."

"I-I'm Dave", Dave continued with, "I live next door to you."

"Oh really?", Cody replied, interested in learning more about Dave, "Well, I'm Cody. Guess I live next door to you too, heheh."

"Heheh, yep", Dave also responded with, "So, uhh, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh, ya know", Cody said in response, "Just waiting."

"Waiting? For who?", Dave then got nervous and said, "If it's too personal I'm sorry I asked!"

"Nobody in particular, just one of the cool kids?"

"The cool kids?"

"Yeah", Cody then lied, "They're like my posse, really."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"And do you know any of their names?"

"Um...ah"

"Well?"

"There's.....uhhhh....."

"You don't know any of them, do you?"

"Okay, you got me" Cody gave up on the lie.

"I knew it."

"Yeah" 

"So then, what IS the truth about you?"

"Where to begin.." 

"The beginning?"

"OK, here's the deal: a long time ago I participated on a reality show trying to get money and trying to see if I can get a girlfriend." 

"Was it called Total Drama?"

"Yes!" 

"Funny.....I was on that show too."

"Really?"

"Yep...needless to say, I didn't have too much of a fun experience"

"Tell me about it"

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I got a crush on this girl, but she liked another guy, so I set them up together, me and him became friends, I got mauled by a bear, then voted off, then the next season they broke up, but I didn't come back until season three, then I had a fangirl chasing me all over, the girl I liked kissed another guy and started going out with him instead of me, I did punch him though, and then of course I was almost killed by a douche of a spanish guy, saved by my fangirl, and now my crush and the fangirl are both starting to after another guy anyway."

"Wow, believe it or not I got it worse." 

"Oh really? Well, do tell."

"It's kind of like your story, there was this girl who I wanted to get get close to, but...she forgot the little fact that she had a boyfriend and she was using me."

"Wow...that's cold."

"Yeah...and also lost my hair and I have to do a lot of stuff to made it grew back...it wasn't too pretty."

"That sucks..."

"Oh don't worry, it grew back."

"Well, duh", Cody answered a bit sarcastically, "I can see that, silly."

"Hehe...yeah, it was kind of hard; and considering I don't have many friends on school."

"Really? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me."

"You...you mean it?" 

"Of course I do."

"Why, you barely know me?"

"People think I'm kind of a freak...just because I like things clean and organized."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Well...not much really" 

"Exactly."

"So...do you mind if we become friends?" 

"Not at all!"

"Cool"; And so, the two starting to hang out and knowing each other, Dave now sitting on the steps right next to Cody to do so.

"So...which school are you attending?", Dave asked, starting the conversation:

"Upper Crust College", Cody proudly admitted in response.

"Woah, I thought that school was for rich, stuck-up kids."

"Haha", Cody laughed, "Mostly, it is, yeah. But, there are some good people there too."

"Thank goodness...I envy you on the good way."

"Haha, good to know."

"You know, I'm starting to find you very fun to be around" Dave said, smiling in a friendly way at Cody.

"Really?", Cody was happy to hear that, "Well, thanks, I'm thinking the same about you."

"Hehe" Dave blushed at the response, though Cody was oblivious to Dave's blush and smiled warmly instead.

"So...it's OK if we go to your house or something?"

"Sure", Dave quickly answered, blushing even more, "It's not that far away after all, heheh."

"Well, let's go", and then the two walked side-by-side to Dave's house, which as they said was nextdoor to Cody's. The door was unlocked, so they pretty much just walked in. Dave's parents were away at work, so the two boys had the home all to themselves. Dave's house was essentially your average suburban home, though being a germaphobe and perfectionist, Dave made sure that every little detail was as clean and organized as possible.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're kind of a neat freak...I'm OK with that."

"You are?", Dave said as he took off his shoes and tucked them away neatly into a corner, Cody did the same since he didn't want to upset Dave by not doing so;

"Yep", Cody replied, nodding.

"Well, that's good, heheh.", and Cody accidentally held Dave's hand. Dave noticed, and blushed, but oddly, found himself falling silent upon the touch. "You know, I don't understand how someone like you can be shunned, you're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks!", Cody replied happily, "So are you, Dave."

"I'm still having a hard time believing you're saying that."

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know, I just believing someone like you here and making me feel better after all the fiasco."

"Well, I am here, and I'm saying you're a cool guy and all, what's wrong with that?"; Dave was very nervous and out of desperation, Dave quickly leaned to kiss Cody out of surprise. By the time Dave realized what he did, it was already too late.

"I'm sorry", Dave nervously responded as quickly as he could, "All those things on my mind, Sky and...I don't know what came over me!"

"You just...kissed me."

"Yeah...I think you're cute, that's all."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes" Dave admitted with his face now red "I'm...I'm sorry, it was too fast!"

"Chill", Cody patted him on the back with his other hand, "It's all fine, Dave."

"Did you liked it?"

"Well, actually.....kinda."

"Am I not good enough?" he muttered, but Cody heard him and asked:

"What was that?"

"No, nothing...I was thinking you didn't liked it...but you kinda did so...would you like if I give you another?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not?"

"Okay....here I go..", And the two decided to keep another kiss, this one being noteably longer than the first one. That kiss made the two lean on the bed as the two keep kissing, and when the two broke for air... 

"Hey Dave", Cody said in a flirtatious tone of voice, "I know we just met and all, but....could you show me to your bedroom?"

"If you take your shoes off before entering first, of course." 

"They're already off, Dave, heheh."

"Oh yeah, OK", and Cody carried his friend to Dave's bedroom, which of course Dave himself showed the way to. Once there, Dave was now on the bed as Cody leaned with him, both of them blushing and smiling at eachother.

"I don't know if we can do this...I want to do this so bad."

"Then why can't we?"

"I don't know, sweat, saliva and semen."

"Maybe we do this in the bathroom then?", Cody then asked, "Where you have instant acess to the cleanup stuff?"

"Oh yes!" 

"Well then, lead the way."

"Sure, follow me" the two went quickly to Dave's bathroom and close the door with lock as the two were now leaning at the door and started to make out as Dave was feeling so hot and bothered he wanted to take off his clothes, and he also wanted to take Cody's off aswell. 

"I want to do this...so badly, I don't care it we get dirty", Cody then suddenly said to Dave, already more than ready to have sex at this point.

"It's OK, we can take a shower after this" Dave responded, to which Cody said:

"Or we can just do it in the shower."

"Oh hell yeah, that's kind of like my fantasy."

"Heheh, well then, I guess it's settled."; Dave started running the hot water as the two stripped each other. Once the shirts were gone, they just kissed nearly endlessly, even as they stepped into the tub/shower, they didn't stop kissing for one single second. They occasionally broke for air and Dave couldn't wait to kiss all over his friend-now-lover's chest, Cody moaning with each single kiss.

"You're really good at this."

"Heheh."

Soon enough, Dave was now kissing on the chest area as he teases the bulge forming on his now wet pants. Dave quickly began taking Cody's pants off though, without even saying anything. With that, he also took off the briefs, leaving his naked body showering in the tub. 

"Why did you keep your pants on?", Dave then jokingly asked.

"Oh, sorry...I'm new on this."

"Heh, so am I."

"So...shall I?"

"I like to see ya naked."

"Heheh, same here."; And Dave quickly started to took off the rest of his clothes so that now both of them were fully naked infront of eachother's eyes. Dave couldn't help himself to get a hard-on at seeing his lover naked and wet, and of course the same vice versa could be said for Cody.

"So...I think this the part I suck your cock, right?" 

"If...if you want to."

"Oh Hell yeah!" 

"Then go ahead."; and Dave quickly leaned and started to suck his lover, Cody let out a loud moan instantly. That motivated him to continue his sucking, which of course he did do.

"Ah...ah", Cody moaned in pleasure, "So good, I love it so much.", ruffling the now wet hair of his lover "So good, I love it so much.", Dave just moaned himself, far more occupied with the dick he was sucking. After that, Dave was now getting his dick sucked by Cody, and of course was having much the same reaction to it as Cody was having earlier.

"This is the best thing ever"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Hey Dave, you think after this you..would you...enter inside me?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, put your dick inside my ass?" 

"Mm! Mmhmm, Mmmhmm!"

"Um...please take off your mouth of my cock, I don't understand", Dave then did just that and said:

"Yes! Yes, I'll do that!"

"Oh you will, you don't care if you get dirty"

"I don't care!" 

"Heheh, sweet." and Cody positioned his ass and teased it a little. Dave couldn't help it and smacked it as Cody teased it. He smacked it, and then squeezed it.

"Come and get it, Davy."

"Oh, I will!"; Dave was now preparing his dick to enter into Cody's hole, Cody was biting his lips in anticipation. He took advantage that Cody's asshole and Dave's dick were wet as Dave was now entering inside him. Cody let out a long moan for each second that the cock was going into him. Dave on the other hands was biting his lips and he couldn't wait and started to pound slow and deep his partner. 

"Ah, ah, ah!", Cody let out as the thrusting began, "Yeah, Dave! Yes! Fuck me. Fuck me good!"

"Oh, I will...you're so fucking good and tight!"

"Aahhhh yes!"; Dave just was another person at the moment: Someone who was more, well, dominant for starters.

"Ya like that, bitch? Ya like my cock on your ass?" 

"Yes!", Cody cried out, "Yes I do!"; Soon enough, Cody was now feeling his cock getting pumped by David and feeling the cock inside him go faster, at this point both could explode in jizz at any second, really. 

"I'm gonna cum on your ass" Dave grunted;

"Oh yes!", Cody shouted, "Please do! I want that sooo much!"

"Hell yeah!" 

"Then do it!"

"Here it, caaah, aaa-AAAAAW YEEEAAH!" Dave gave the final thrusts as he felt the cum being shoot inside Cody's asshole. 

"AAHHHAHHHHH, DAAAVE!", Cody also shouted at the same time, enjoying in full bliss the feeling of being filled.

"Fuck yeah."

"Ah, that felt soo good."; Soon enough, Dave withdrew his cock and fell off exhausted, letting the water wash him off, both he and Cody then began their panting, exhausted from the hot sex they both just had. The two were drying until Dave finally regained his sense of direction:

"I cannot believe we did it."

"Heheh, well, we did!"

"You have any idea how many trouble we're gonna get into?!"

"Relax, Dave", Cody said, "We're in the shower, we made no mess at all."

"But...this was just too sudden, and it all started I got de-" but Cody cut him off with a kiss as Dave forgot his worries, and just enjoyed both Cody, and the kiss. As the two broke for air, Dave asks "So..wanna cuddle naked?" 

"Of course I wanna."The two went at Dave's room grabbing their clothes; Dave was kind enough to fold the clothes before he could join his now boyfriend, Cody hugs him from the back.

"Have a nice rest, Dave...I love you" Cody said to his ear

"I love you too, Cody" Dave responded before he could close his eyes and feel the warmth of Dave. Little did the boys knew that was the first time of their new-blooming relationship.


End file.
